Currently in progress in the SECCSG of which this institution is a member are: (a) Phase 1 studies of new anti-tumor compounds in patients with advanced malignancies; (b) Phase II studies of a variety of anti- tumor compounds; (c) Phase III studies using a combination chemotherapy approach in hematologic malignancies; (d) Ancillary studies into the effects of therapy and the natural history of malignant disease on (1) chromosomes, (2) protein synthesis, and (3) the immunologic system.